


Unlucky, Or Lucky

by JustBeMe13



Series: Lucky Me [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, America, Chopper and Law in Africa, Dogs, Fight Club - Freeform, Kidnapping, Law found a cure for Ebola, Multi, lots of dogs, mafia, shit going down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: When Law, Surgeon and friend to the Straw Hat Crew, is kidnapped, they will do anything to get him back. But what can they do against the all powerful Mafia boss Doflamingo and his lackeys. The crew has to come up with a masterplan to safe their friend from impending doom while also looking out for their own hides. Will they be able to?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lucky Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a fun write and one of my earliest real stories on One Piece. I didn't really think about the Zosan ship then, but it's in there. I was still innocent and cute, now, not so much. Anyway, enjoy the story my friends. 
> 
> Author-chan

* * *

[Straw Hats + Law and Dogs](https://eustass-ya.tumblr.com/post/122010011707/traffy269-hazelisque-if-the-strawhats-live)

* * *

The two Huskies began barking as they smelled the scent of a familiar dog. They rushed to the front door, storming through the living room where a certain green haired man was training. The man cursed and put down his weights.

"Kuina, Koushirou, stuff it!" he yelled.

He followed the dogs to the door and pushed them aside to open it. The two dogs scrambled back and sat against the wall, knowing their owner was irritated. The man opened the door and was bombarded with another dog licking his face. He fell backwards and cursed. The two Huskies began to jump at the other dog, trying to play with her. The green haired man pushed the Dalmatian off of him and glared at the blond man in the door opening.

"Glares don't work on me, moss head," the blond said with a grin.

"I hate you," he replied.

The blond laughed, "Sure you do, Zoro. But right now is not the time." The taller man stepped inside and closed the door.

Zoro stood up of the ground and turned, walking back into the living room. The blond followed him and almost got run over by the three dogs rushing through the room.

"Sora, don't destroy anything," he called. He got a bark as an answer.

Zoro shook his head and pushed his weights out of the way. He showed the other man the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"You want to drink something, Sanji?" he asked.

The blond sat down on the couch and watched the dogs storm through the room towards the bedroom of the tiny apartment. He smirked and focused his attention back on the green haired man in the kitchen.

"Just water is fine, or a glass of wine if you have any. I don't want sake though," he replied.

Zoro nodded, grabbing a wine glass and pouring some old wine out of the back cupboards in the glass. He himself grabbed a bottle of sake and the ashtray. Then he returned to the living room, setting the three items on the coffee table.

"Thanks," Sanji said.

Zoro nodded and sat down on the comfy chair. He picked up the bottle of sake and took a few gulps, leaving the bottle half empty. Sanji watched him drink as he took a sip of his wine. His eyes widened at the warm and velvety taste it provided.

"This is some good wine. Where did you get it?" he asked.

Zoro looked up from his bottle of sake and shrugged. "Don't know," he said.

Sanji frowned but shook it off. Zoro never had good wine, he wondered where the green haired man had gotten it. He took another sip and hummed as the sweet liquid flowed down his throat. It didn't last long though, as he was smacked on the back of his head by a tail. Sanji growled and almost dropped his wine. He looked over his shoulder to see the three dogs were back in the room.

"Kuina, Koushirou. That's enough." Zoro said, addressing his Huskies.

The two dogs stopped their playing and walked over to the man. They whined softly but after a glare from their master lowered their heads. Sanji chuckled and called Sora over. The Dalmatian laid her head on Sanji's knee and barked softly. Sanji smiled at her and patted her head.

"What did you come here for?" Zoro suddenly asked.

Sanji looked up and was met with an interesting sight. Zoro looked like a mafia boss, two hounds at his side, staring daggers at Sanji. Zoro's hands were folded and he had his elbows on his knees, resting them there. His eyes were shadowed and his voice was low, a dark aura surrounded him. Sanji shuddered.

"You look like a mafia boss," he said.

Zoro frowned, not moving from his position, watching as Sanji spoke. Kuina turned her head to look at him, growling softly. Zoro held up his hand and she stopped. Sanji sighed deeply and began to talk again.

"Law is coming back tonight, we wanted to welcome him."

Zoro's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to talk. But he was sadly cut off by the bell. Kuina and Koushirou began barking immediately, Zoro having to silence them. Sora just stayed silent, still having her head in Sanji's lap. Zoro sighed and got of the comfy chair. He walked to the door and opened it. Before him stood another familiar face. And of course that person had to bring their dog as well.

"Hiya Zoro!" Luffy yelled out, even though he stood mere centimeters from the other man.

Zoro sighed and let Luffy and his Golden Retriever through. The dog, Ace, sped off towards the living room were Zoro could hear Sanji curse. Ace had probably jumped on him. Luffy followed his dog to the living room and greeted Sanji. Zoro followed without a word, a scowl on his face. He leaned against the door frame as he watched Ace lick Sanji's face, the cook trying to get the dog off of him. Luffy was laughing very hard and trying to get Ace off Sanji. Though it didn't help much as Kuina and Koushirou where pulling on his shirt, holding him back.

Zoro looked to the corner of the room and spotted Sora. She was lying on the floor, eyes closed and ears droopy. Zoro frowned and walked over to the Dalmatian. She glanced up at him, a whine escaping her lips. Zoro squatted down and petted her head softly. Sora nuzzled into his hand and licked his hand.

"Hey, Sanji," Zoro called.

Sanji looked up from his struggle and locked eyes with his dog. His own widened and he threw Ace off him. He rushed forward and took Sora's head in his hands. Sanji made a face and scooted Zoro to the side. Zoro stood to give him room.

"Sorry, Zoro. But I have to leave. I'll see you tonight, alright?" Sanji said as he stood up.

Zoro nodded and watched Sanji get the leash, get Sora and leave the house. Luffy watched his other friend go away and frowned. He petted Ace softly, soothing the whining dog. Zoro noticed Kuina and Koushirou had gone very silent. He turned to them and watched their sad expressions. He bend down and petted their heads.

"He's gonna be fine, don't worry," he said.

His two Huskies barked softly and nuzzled his hand. Luffy was done petting Ace and stood up from his position on the floor.

"Zoro, you heard about Law yet?" he asked.

Zoro nodded his head in conformation. "Yeah, Sanji just told me. Gotta be something, being all popular and stuff," he replied.

Luffy laughed out loud. "Yeah, but Law is not just popular. He's really, really famous. You know what he does for work right?" the Japanese boy asked.

Zoro nodded again, turning to look at his younger friend. "He's a doctor, I know," he replied.

Luffy agreed, saying Law was a very good doctor. "You know he even suggested to teach Chopper," Luffy suddenly said.

Zoro frowned, pushing Kuina out of the way to sit on the comfy chair. "What do you mean? Chopper? I thought he was out of the country..." Zoro said.

Luffy nodded his head and said, "Yeah he was, and Law went to look for him. Found him somewhere in Africa, looking after sick kids."

Zoro sighed and grabbed his bottle of sake, taking a long gulp and downing more than half of it. Luffy sat on the couch, rubbing Ace over his head. Kuina and Koushirou sat down on either side of Zoro, making him look like a mafia boss once more. Luffy grinned as he saw it. Zoro shot him a warning glare. Luffy snickered and turned back to his dog, sitting in silence.

"He's right you know," Luffy said.

"What?"

"Sanji, he's right. You really do look like a mafia boss. Suspicious Zoro, suspicious. Shishshishi..." Luffy laughed softly.

Zoro rolled his eyes and wanted to strangle something. Kill it maybe, or just beat it a few times. He sighed and set down the bottle of sake. Kuina stood up to grab at it and dragged it off the table, walking to the kitchen with it. Luffy smiled and sat up, a grin playing around his lips.

"So, Zoro. What are you gonna do now?" he asked.

"What do you mean, Luffy."

Luffy watched the green haired man sit in the shadow of the room, one guard dog at his side and the other already coming back. Muscles rippling underneath his shirt and face shrouded in darkness. He grinned and sat back on the couch. Ace laid his head on Luffy's lap and barked softly. Luffy stroked his head and turned back to Zoro.

"What are you going to do about the police, mmh? What will happen if they find out. Will you leave the country? Or go up against them?"

Zoro sighed and straightened in the chair. "I could say the same to you, Luffy. But they're not going to find out. We've done this for years and nobody knows, except for our friends. So shut up and stay quiet," Zoro said.

Luffy laughed, loud and long. Zoro really knew how to deal with this situation. Luffy was proud. His friends could handle with the stress. And he would be more than happy to go back to the underground fights.

A live without danger wasn't any fun, now was it?


	2. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy has an important talk with Shanks

Luffy skipped down the street, humming to a song he didn't know the name of. He glanced at the flat rising up before him and he smiled. With a soft giggle he gripped onto his straw hat and walked into the building. The woman at the desk looked up at him and smiled as she recognized the young boy.

"Are you here to visit Shanks?" she asked.

Luffy nodded his head and smiled brightly. "Yeah, gotta tell him some stuff."

The woman nodded and returned to her paperwork. Luffy walked towards the elevator and waited till it came down from whichever floor it was on. Luffy stepped into the elevator and stared at himself in the mirror. He pressed the button to go up and selected the right floor. Then the doors closed and Luffy leaned against the railing. He whistled another tune and watched the red, digital number go up slowly. The elevator came to a stop on the 20th floor. Luffy skipped out and turned left. He glanced at the numbers of apartments and stopped at the last one. Number 346. He grinned and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" a loud voice asked as the door was swung open.

"Hi Shanks?" Luffy beamed at the red haired man.

Shanks stared at him and a smile slowly appeared on his face. He grabbed Luffy by the shoulders and hugged him tight, turning circles on the hallway. Luffy grinned and hugged Shanks back. Shanks set him down and beamed at the young man.

"What are you doing here! I haven't seen you in forever!" the red head asked.

Luffy grinned and stepped into the apartment, Shanks on his heels.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Do you have any meat?" Luffy asked with gleaming eyes.

Shanks laughed and nodded. "Yeah."

Shanks lead Luffy into the kitchen and began to prepare a meal for the two of them. Luffy sat down on a bar stool at the kitchen island and watched as Shanks cooked.

"Law came back."

Shanks froze. "What?"

"I said, Law came back," Luffy said.

"Yes I heard, but why now?" Shanks asked as he turned to face Luffy.

Luffy shrugged, "Don't know actually. He just texted me yesterday saying he'd come back today. He was going to do something here, but I don't know the rest. He also texted the entire club by the way."

Shanks nodded slowly, turning back to the sizzling meat in the frying pan.

Law hadn't been back in America since he left two years ago. He was just suddenly up and gone. Shanks had been a little shocked, and Law's friends had been too. A few months later they heard about him on the news. It said he was a famous doctor in Africa, together with the 15 year old Chopper. Apparently Chopper had gone there when he was 13 and Law had gone to look for him. Shanks knew they had been good friends, both being a doctor and all. He smiled at the memory of the two teens talking about their patients and their studies a few years back.

"Will you come to the party?" Luffy suddenly asked.

Shanks lifted the frying pan and placed the meat on a plate. "Don't think so, I have to work tonight," he answered.

Luffy pouted and smacked his lips together. "But that's no fun! We're all going to be there, even Zoro."

Shanks raised his brow at hearing the man’s name. "So you managed to get a hold of that kid?" he asked.

Luffy nodded his head and shoved a piece of meat into his mouth. "Yeah, Sanji found him a few months ago. Said he was gonna visit him a few times." Luffy chewed on his meat with a thoughtful look. "Zoro hasn't gone to the club for a long time. We've lost a huge amount of money because of that, but Sanji has been keeping it up a little." Luffy shoved another piece of meat inside his mouth and chewed carefully. "But Zoro brings in all the bucks. We need him to come back. But I think he is kind of busy with that Hawk-Eye stuff and avoiding the police," he finished.

Shanks frowned. "The police, what's with them?"

Luffy stuffed the rest of the meat into his mouth and chewed for a while. Then he answered slowly, "He got that Mafia on his tail remember. They said that if he'd fight for the city again, they'd do something to his loved ones, or so I heard." Luffy got a hard look all of a sudden. "But nobody is going to take anything from him. He's gonna kick their ass in time and then we'll be in the clear." Then he grinned like an idiot. "Well, that is if the police doesn't find out about the fighting club."

Shanks laughed, loud and long. "So the club is still going? I thought that was ancient history?" he asked.

Luffy shook his head. "No, we're still running. Nami and Robin have everything under control. Sanji brings in the bucks now, together with Franky and Ussop." Shanks nodded, confirming that. "Then Brook is still the entertainer and Chopper is still the doctor, but he's in Africa."

"And you still have that scar," Shanks said.

Luffy glanced at him from under the straw hat. "You too," he said.

Shanks laughed. Yes it was indeed so. The scar he got from Teach hadn't faded in the slightest. But he didn't mind it, it was a sign that he had survived. Though Luffy's scar was also still very visible. Shanks shook his head at the memory of the day he got it.

**o-o-o**

_"I'm going to become a great fighter!" the small boy exclaimed._

_"Stupid! Get out of the ring, Luffy!" Shanks yelled._

_The boxer had enough and was prepared to end it. He stalked at Luffy and punched the kid right in the face. Luffy screamed out in pain as the skin under his left eye ripped and bled along his cheek. Shanks rushed upon the stage and fell down on his knees next to the boy. The referee stopped the match between the two boxers and eliminated the one that punched Luffy. The fight was over._

_"You idiot! Why would you do that!" Shanks yelled._

_Luffy was crying and screaming, but also laughing. "Look Shanks, my first fight!" he cried._

_Shanks shook his head and hugged the small boy to his body._

_"Your one weird ass kid, Luffy," he said. "Let's go home."_

**o-o-o**

Shanks got shaken out of his memory as Luffy jumped of the bar stool.

"I'll be leaving, I need to go to Sabo's for a sec," He said.

Shanks nodded. "Did you leave Ace with him?" he asked.

Luffy nodded and Shanks smiled at him. Luffy left Ace with Sabo every time he went to Shanks or anywhere else for that matter where the dog would be in the way.

"You go do that, I'll see you Sunday, right?" Shanks asked.

Luffy nodded again and hugged Shanks. Then he walked to the door and opened it. Shanks watched him leave and waved goodbye at the kid. But before he left, Luffy said,

"Thanks for the food, dad."

And with that, he was gone.


	3. Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone dangerous is planning something even more dangerous.

It wasn't long before the rest of the club had found out about Law coming back to town. Everyone was exited and even the customers at the club knew he was coming back. Regardless to say, Law was indeed a famous person all around. Even the news had picked up on his coming back. They were already talking about his time in Africa and the miracles he had made come true. Even so, not everyone was happy he would be back. A certain person didn't like Law one bit. And we all know who this person is, don't we?

"Boss, he'll be back tonight. Should we do something?" Trebol said.

The blond man pushed up his sunglasses and grinned sickly. "No, just leave him be for the time being. He'll get what comes to him in time."

The black haired girl in the back scoffed, "What is coming to him then?" She took another drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke in circles out of her mouth.

Trebol growled at the woman and said, "Watch your mouth Baby 5."

The girl growled back and pointed her gun at the bigger man. "I could say the same to you, slime ball," she growled.

"Now, now, no fighting here. Go outside if you want to argue," the blond said.

Baby 5 put down her gun and Trebol sighed. He turned back to his master and smiled, knowing he already had a plan. The family would once again be complete when Law came back. And Law would, even if he didn't want to. Trebol scoffed at the memory of the young boy disobeying his master. Then running off with some other kids. He remembered the time they heard about him again. When Law had bought a damn guard dog, Corazon. He even dared to name it after the masters brother. How impudent.

"Trebol, calm down," a laughing voice made it to his ears.

"I'm sorry, Doffy!" Trebol said. "But I can't help it. Law makes me mad."

Doffy, or Doflamingo, laughed loudly. "Yes, I agree on that, Trebol. But we should keep our cool even if we don't want to." The man stood up, his weird pointed shoes clicking on the wooden floor. "He'll be back, if we wants to or not. And then he'll be paying me for what he did." Doflamingo ground his teeth and growled. "He's making me mad too. He won't get away with stealing from me."

Trebol sweat-dropped, a nervous smile appearing on his face. "Yes, he'll pay alright. And you'll get to kill him afterwards, Ne?"

Doflamingo grinned, a sick grin that send shivers down the spines of the people present. Then he stepped to the door and opened it, turning to leave.

"Yes, he'll pay. And then I'll kill him."

**o-o-o**

"Nami! Come look!" Robin said as she turned on the news.

Nami walked into the room with a shirt half over her head. "What is it?" she asked.

"They're talking about Law," Robin replied.

Nami pulled her shirt the rest of the way down and stepped fully into the living room of her apartment.

"What about Law?" she asked.

Robin smiled softly and said, "Remember the text we got?"

Nami nodded her head and smirked. Then she focused on the news report.

_"This morning we received an anonymous tip that the famous Doctor and Surgeon Trafalgar Law is coming back to America."_

_"It's said that he left for Africa two years ago and nobody knew of it. There he visited one of his close friends, Doctor Chopper."_

_"It's said that they both worked together to find a cure for Ebola, one that would last forever. Seen as this is a hard task, it is a wonder that they managed it at all."_

Nami frowned but soon smiled as Law came on screen.

_"We had a small interview with him in Africa a few months prior and this is what he had to tell us."_

_"Doctor Chopper and I have found a way to cure Ebola and we hope it'll last a long time. We do still have a lot to do, like perfecting this serum for everyone, but we hope it'll all work out for the best. Doctor Chopper is a good friend of mine who has been here a hell of a lot longer than me and he knows a lot more about the sickness. So if anyone can do it, he can. That's all for now."_

Nami giggled as she looked at Law. He'd grown into a fine young man over the past two years. Robin went to mute the Tv put Nami stopped her as the reporter continued.

_"It is said that Law will come back this evening and that his good friends will hold a party for him. We spoke to one of them yesterday evening."_

Then suddenly Sanji was on screen, of course together with Sora.

_"Yeah, he texted us saying he'd be back. So we thought it would be fun to throw him a party. Of course we'll all be there, but that's about what I can tell you."_

Nami smiled and let Robin mute the Tv. "It's very fun to see them again, don't you think?" she asked.

Robin nodded her head and stood up, replacing her book on the shelves. "Yes indeed. It's been such a long time, four months already?"

Nami nodded her head, thinking about her vacation on Ibiza with Robin. She smiled at the good times she had there.

"Yeah, I think Sanji would have a nosebleed if he saw us again. Maybe Zoro would blush. And Brook is gonna... Never mind about that," Nami shuddered as she didn't finish that thought.

Robin laughed softly, grabbing another book to read. She walked over to the dinner table and sat down. Nami perked up at that, for she had almost forgotten dinner. With a shout she called for the other girls in the apartment.

"Vivi, Rebecca, Shirahoshi! Lunch!"

A blue haired girl and two pink haired girls rushed into the room. Shirahoshi, the taller of the three skidded to a halt and smiled brightly at Nami. Rebecca stopped behind her and Nami had to hold in her laugh. It was obvious that Vivi had been curling her hair. Rebecca had one side curled and the other in a bun on her head, it looked really funny and cute. Vivi came in last and still had the hair curler in her hand.

"Lay that down and come sit," Nami said.

Vivi nodded her head and laid the curler on a low standing closet, then joined the others at the table.

"What is for lunch?" Shirahoshi asked softly.

Nami smiled and sat down herself. "Just some bread, with everything you want on it. We even have strawberries, look!"

Vivi smiled brightly and scooped up a few of the sweet red fruits. She smashed them on her bread and smeared them out. Next to her, Shirahoshi had a piece of bread with some sweet jam on it. Rebecca had two breads with cheese.

"What are you going to do, Nami? It's not like you can go out tonight?" Rebecca asked.

Nami nodded her head, chewing on her bread. "Yeah, I gotta work actually. But I already rearranged it so I can work tomorrow and have today off."

"That's nice of Arlong to give you time off," Shirahoshi said.

Nami nodded her head and resumed eating. "Yeah, now that I think about it he's been nicer to me. Wonder why?" she muttered.

Robin giggled and poured herself another cup of steaming hot tea. "Must be nice, to have a boss," she said.

Nami glared at her, sticking out her tongue. "No way, your job is way better. You’re the owner of a museum for Pete's sake."

Robin giggled again and took a sip of her tea. Rebecca joined her by taking a sip of her coffee. Shirahoshi smiled softly and poked Vivi in the side, making the other choke on her bread. The all laughed as Vivi sputtered out her bread, taking a large gulp of water to wash the food away. Nami's dog, a Cocker Spaniel with golden fur, suddenly began to bark and ran to the front door. Nami perked up and stood. She went after the dog, calling it to say it should stay silent.

"Bellemere! Hush!" she said.

The dog kept barking at the front door and Nami shoved her aside to open it. She was met with two familiar faces.

Nami smiled as she let the two men in, "What are you guys doing here? Franky, Brook?"

Franky was the first to answer, "We just came to visit. Seeing as we wanted to party tonight, we wanted to discuss some things with you and Robin-Sis."

Brook nodded in agreement and laughed loudly. "Yohohoho! Yes, we want to talk about the party."

Nami nodded her head and let the two men further inside. She lead them to the living room and prepared two chairs for them.

Brook took that opportunity to ask, "Can I please see you panties?"

Shirahoshi began to cry, while Vivi screamed 'no' and Rebecca just laughed. Nami got irritated and kicked the dark skinned man in the head, sending him flying. Franky roared out laughed and happily smacked his hand on the table. Robin just continued reading her book.

"Are you ever going to be normal?" Nami asked desperately.

"I don't think that is possible, Nami, so sorry." Franky said with a laugh.

Nami shook her head and went to sit, wishing she could kill something.

**o-o-o**

The dark haired man stepped into the plane, followed by two dogs and a smaller boy.

"Hurry up, we gotta leave," he said.

The fifteen year old nodded and went to sit in his seat, buckling up for the flight.

"Do you think they'll be happy to see us?" the boy asked.

The dark haired man smiled and petted the kids head. "Of course they will."

The boy smiled and straightened his brown curly hair. His big brown eyes looked up at the taller man and he smiled brighter.

"They will be very happy to see you, Law."

The taller smiled and nodded his head, saying, "Sure they will be, Chopper. But they'll be even happier to see you."

Chopper made a happy noise and said, "Don't say that you bastard, it doesn't make me happy or anything!"

Law smirked and sat down in his seat, whistling for his dog.

"Corazon is really kind for a guard dog, isn't he?" Chopper asked.

Law nodded and petted the Doberman Pinscher over his head. "Yeah, he is."

Chopper snickered and petted his own dog. His Pomeranian Boo barked highly and licked the kids hand. "No Hiriluk, no licking."

Law smiled and looked out his window. He was glad to go home, finally.

"We'll be home," he said.

Chopper nodded in silence.


End file.
